The Lego Scooby-Doo Movie (2019 Lego stop motion film)
The Lego Scooby-Doo Movie is to be an upcoming Lego stop motion film starring the voice talents from Frank Welker, Matthew Lillard, Grey DeLisle, Linda Cardellini, Jim Parsons, Kaley Cuoco Sweetening, Johnny Galecki, Simon Helberg, Mayim Bialik, Melissa Rauch, Kunal Nayar, Jim Cummings, Jeff Bennett, Bill Farmer, John DiMaggio, Rob Paulsen, Maurice LaMarche, Dee Bradley Baker, James Arnold Taylor, Mike Judge, Seth Green, Zelda Williams and Chris Pratt. It is to be put in movie theaters on August 2, 2019. Plot Summary Newlin-Dark Howler, the werewolf king is out on a full moon night looking for somebody to turn into a werewolf and terrorize the entire city town. Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne, Velma and Fred get help from The Big Bang Theory gang and solve the mystery themselves. Voice Cast Members * Frank Welker as "Scoobert" Scooby-Doo (Lego Mini Figure) and Fred Jones (Lego Mini Figure) (voices) * Matthew Lillard as Norville "Shaggy" Rogers (Lego Mini Figure) (voice) * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake (Lego Mini Figure) and Verona Dempsey (Lego Mini Figure) (voice) * Linda Cardellini as Velma Dinkley (Lego Mini Figure) (voice) * Jim Parsons as Sheldon Cooper (Lego Mini Figure) (voice) * Kaley Cuoco Sweetening as Penny Hofstander (Lego Mini Figure) (voice) * Johnny Galecki as Leonard Hofstadter (Lego Mini Figure) (voice) * Simon Helberg as Howard Wolowitz (Lego Mini Figure) * Mayim Bialik as Amy Farrah Fowler (Lego Mini Figure) * Melissa Rauch as Bernadette Rowstenkowski Wolowitz (Lego Mini Figure) (voice) * Kunal Nayar as Raj Koothrappali (Lego Mini Figure) (voice) * Jim Cummings as Newlin-Dark Howler/Lawrence Talbot (Lego Mini Figure) (voice) * Jeff Bennett as the Mummy/Dr. Najib (Lego Mini Figure) * Bill Farmer as the Black Knight/Mr. Wickles (Lego Mini Figure) (voice) * John DiMaggio as the Lighthouse Keeper (voice) * Rob Paulsen as the Swamp Creature/Mr. Brown (voice) * Maurice LaMarche as the Lego Zombie Figure/Zeke Harkins (Lego Mini Figure) (voice) * Dee Bradley Baker as Mayor Jones (Lego Mini Figure) (voice) * James Arnold Taylor as the Black Vampire/Bob Oakley (Lego Mini Figure) (voice) * Mike Judge as the Headless Horseman/Elwood Crane (Lego Mini Figure) (voice) * Seth Green as the Glowing Ghost/Bluestone the Great (Lego Mini Figure) (voice) * Elizabeth Banks as Lucy, also known as Wildstyle (Lego Mini Figure) (voice) * Chris Pratt as Emmett Brickowski (Lego Mini Figure) (voice) Gallery Scooby Lego Mini Figure.jpg|"Scoobert" Scooby-Doo (Lego Mini Figure) (voiced by Frank Welker respectively) Lego Fred Mini Figure.jpg|Fred Jones (Lego Mini Figure) (also voiced by Frank Welker respectively) Shaggy Lego Mini Figure.jpg|Norville "Shaggy" Rogers (Lego Mini Figure) (voiced by Matthew Lillard respectively) Lego Daphne Mini Figure.jpg|Daphne Blake (Lego Mini Figure) (voiced by Grey DeLisle respectively) Verona Dempsey Lego Mini Figure.png|Verona Dempsey (Lego Mini Figure) (also voiced by Grey DeLisle respectively) Lego Velma Mini Figure.jpg|Velma Dinkley (Lego Mini Figure) (voiced by Linda Cardellini respectively) Lego Sheldon Mini Figure.jpg|Sheldon Cooper (Lego Mini Figure) (voiced by Jim Parsons respectively) Lego Penny Mini Figure.jpg|Penny Hofstander (Lego Mini Figure) (Lego Mini Figure) (voiced by Kaley Cuoco Sweetening respectively) Lego Leonard Mini Figure.jpg|Leonard Hofstadter (Lego Mini Figure) (voiced by Johnny Galecki respectively) Lego Howard Mini Figure.jpg|Howard Wolowitz (Lego Mini Figure (voiced by Simon Helberg respectively) Lego Amy Mini Figure.jpg|Amy Farrah Fowler (Lego Mini Figure) (voiced by Mayim Bialik respectively) Lego Bernadette Mini Figure.jpg|Bernadette Rowstenkowski Wolowitz (Lego Mini Figure) (voiced by Melissa Rauch respectively) Lego Raj Mini Figure.jpg|Raj Koothrappali (Lego Mini Figure) (voiced by Kunal Nayar respectively) Newlin-Dark Howler Lego Mini Figure.png|Newlin-Dark Howler (Lego Mini Figure) (voiced by Jim Cummings, ever since Big Dark Pete's voice in the Mickey Mouse and Pals franchise) Lego Lawrence Talbot Mini Figure.png|Lawrence Talbot (Lego Mini Figure) (also voiced by Jim Cummings, ever since additional characters' voices) Lego Mummy Mini Figure.jpg|The Mummy (Lego Mini Figure) (voiced by Jeff Bennett respectively) Dr. Najib Lego Mini Figure.png|Dr. Najib (Lego Mini Figure) (also voiced by Jeff Bennett respectively) Category:Lego movies Category:Stop Motion movies Category:2019 movies